sleeping_beauty_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
True Love's Kiss/Ending (Sleeping Fairy Version)
Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies (Once inside the castle, the heroes, already well aware of the curse from Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club hurried through the castle until they reached the tower where Tink slept. Upon arrival, the heroes backed away as Terrence approached Tink slowly and once there, he smiled softly) Terrence: (Softly) This is for you. (Then he gently kissed Tink on the lips and after that’s done, the heroes watched silently, hoping it will work. And thankfully, it did. Tink slowly woke up and upon seeing Terrence, she smiled softly) Tink: It's you…. Terrence: Yes…. (Tink sat up slowly with a soft smile, realizing calmly in a happy way that Terrence is indeed the fairy boy she met) Tink: So, you are…. Terrence: (Nods) Indeed. Prince Terrence, your fiancé. (Then they both smiled softly and after they hugged, they kissed on the lips. Watching with soft smiles, the heroes were glad that it worked out. Out in the castle, everyone slowly woke up thanks to the curse breaking. In the throne room, Oberon, Titania, and Fairy Gary were the last ones to slowly wake up. Then Oberon turned to Fairy Gary) Oberon: Forgive me, Fairy Gary. The wine must’ve put me to sleep. Fairy Gary: So, I can tell. Oberon: Anyway, you were saying about Terrence? Fairy Gary: (Confused at first) I was? (Realizes) Oh, yes. The old days are, after all, in the past…. Oberon: Yes. You already said that before. Fairy Gary: I did. But to the point; Terrence said he is going to marry…. (Then the trumpets were sounded, getting everyone’s attention, much to Oberon and Titania’s calm happiness. Then the heroes entered the throne room down the stairs, with Tink and Terrence holding each other’s arms. Oberon and Titania recognized Tink from the images of Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club’s gifts sixteen years ago) Oberon: I can tell it’s Tinker Bell! Titania: She’s here! (Fairy Gary then got happy, having realized that Terrence has chosen Tink after all) Fairy Gary: And Terrence! (Then the heroes and Tink, after bowing to Oberon, Titania, and Fairy Gary, nod to Tink softly and she ran up to her parents in calm happiness, and they hugged, finally reunited after sixteen years. The next morning, Tink and Terrence were married and, apparently, during the 24 hour time, everyone in the castle learned from Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club through a little lie from them that Narissa and Constantine died from the “Curse’s failure,” and the weasels, after the villains died, are arrested and in jail, and Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club, as a reward for raising Tink for sixteen years without letting the curse happen, are officially Tink’s nannies for her and Terrence’s children, when they have them. Anyway, after the reception, Tink and Terrence then slowly danced to a waltz. Even Flora was moved to tears happily to this while watching this with Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club, much to the girls’ notice) Bloom: Why, Flora. Sally: What’s the matter? Flora: (In happy tears) I just love happy endings, girls. Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Winx Club: We do, too, Flora. (They giggled a bit and as they continued watching, they noticed Tink’s dress sparkling some colors in the light) Tecna: That is, indeed, the best dress we ever made for her. Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Winx Club: Yeah. (As Tink and Terrence continued their dance, background singing was heard) Chorus: (Voice-over) I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar agleam Yet, I know it’s true That visions are seldom All they seem But if I know you I know what you’ll do You’ll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream (Then as Tink and Terrence finished their dance as the song almost came to a end, they kissed again. Then we crossfade to the last page of the book, with the words reading “And they lived happily ever after.” Then the book closed back to the front cover as the song concluded) The end A Sleeping Beauty Parodies Studio Production